


[podfic] A Virtuous Woman

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Ruby, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of fayjay's fic "A Virtuous Woman."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Ruby's POV on her mission. (Being a crossover of sorts with Mike Carey's 'Lucifer', although one need not be familiar with the comics to follow this.)</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:15:52</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Virtuous Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Virtuous Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



**Story:** [A Virtuous Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900)  
 **Author:** fayjay  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Gen  
 **Rating:** general   
**Author’s Summary:** Ruby's POV on her mission. (Being a crossover of sorts with Mike Carey's 'Lucifer', although one need not be familiar with the comics to follow this.)  
 **Length:** 00:15:52

 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a treat for theshmaylor for #ITPE! You can check out the #ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html).

 **Download:**   
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Virtuous%20Woman/A%20Virtuous%20Woman.mp3) (14.8 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Virtuous%20Woman/01%20A%20Virtuous%20Woman.m4b) (8.1 MB)

**Stream it here:**   


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
